The World is Full of Fools
by jannikajade
Summary: Casey wants to have a serious conversation, Derek doesn't. Post Grade A cheater Slight spoilers. Fluffy. One shot.


**Author's note:** I really wanted to write something angsty. I've been way too nice to Derek and Casey lately, and I really wanted to write something angsty for them, but then I saw "Grade A Cheater" and I just had to write this little peice of fluff. References to both "Grade A Cheater" and "Summer School Blues" in this one, slightly spoilery. Just so you know.  
**Disclaimer:** Life with Derek is not mine. Still. I'm very very sad about this. 

Derek Venturi was having a very good day. He'd woken up that morning; head still full of Casey and the night before. Then Edwin had poured his cereal without even being ordered, plus his hockey suspension had been lifted, D-rock had a gig on that night, and he'd occupied himself in homeroom by sending Casey a text he knew would make her blush, and probably come yell at him later.

"My sheets still smelled like you this morning. Lets make sure the scent doesn't fade :-P"

Sometimes Derek was amazed they'd lasted this long. Six months so far, since that day over the summer when he'd passed his physics exam (with her help) and agreed to help her with summer camp. No girl had ever held his attention this long. And Casey wasn't merely holding his attention; he was still fascinated by her. After all this time she still surprised him, still made him want to just watch her for hours. She was like a riddle he could never quite get the right answer to, and he loved the challenge.

He didn't even mind the secrecy. It made it seem sexier to him, the sneaking and the 'cover relationships' and the whispers and secret meetings. Plus, keeping up fighting in public wasn't a struggle. They loved to fight. They knew exactly how to push each other's buttons, and 95 of the time; they weren't just fighting for appearances sake. They were just so good at their banter and quips- he'd hate to loose that. It was almost like an aphrodisiac (not that they needed one), the fights, the part of their relationship the world got too see. But it was their times alone that he lived for. Those were the times they could laugh, and smile the smiles meant only for each other. Those were the times they could touch and kiss and explore. Those were the times when he was convinced that they could, and should, do this forever. So if they had to keep it all a secret to have those moments of total happiness, well that was fine with him. Who needed the rest of the world anyway?

He was so happy by the time he saw her that morning, coming down the hall towards him after forth period, that he had to stop himself from whistling. She didn't look quite as pleased.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" she hissed pulling him by the shirtsleeve into their favorite janitor's closet.

"Because pulling me into a closet isn't at all suspect?" he questioned, grinning. She threw him a dirty look and pulled the door shut

"Shut up. No one saw," she said as the bell rang out signaling the start of fifth period, a study hall for both of them. He grinned, this was the second time this week she'd blown off study hall for him, and he loved being a bad influence.

"Are you sure?" he mocked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." she said, smacking his chest, "which is more than I can say for that text you sent me this morning."

"Aw did I made you blush?" he said, grinning wickedly.

"Yes, and I almost chocked on my coffee. People stared!" she said.

"Well that's what happens when you check your phone in class," he said a false reprimand in his voice.

"It was homeroom! Tipper tried to give me the Heimlich!" she fumed. He laughed. "This isn't funny Derek! I think Max suspects!"

"Max?" Derek scoffed, "Please Casey, we could go at it right in front of Max and he still wouldn't suspect... actually that's not a bad idea. Wanna try?" he asked. She smacked him again.

"Derek!" She snapped, "focus,"

"Oh I'm very focused," he said, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him, 'focused on you," he said.

"Stop that, " she said trying and failing to shrug off his embrace, "I'm trying to be serious!" she said.

"And you thought THIS closet was a good place for that because-?" he let his question trail, smirking and flashing back to the last time they'd been in that closet. That time there had been less talking and more moaning, less eye rolling and more pulling at clothes (Casey had actually lost a button and had to safety pin her shirt so she could walk around the rest of the day) less sarcasm and more kisses everywhere possible.

"You're impossible," she said rolling her eyes, but smiling a little.

"You're irresistible," he countered, pulling her in for a kiss that quickly deepened. By the time they pulled apart his hands were locked around her waist and she was leaning against him.

"Really though," she said resting her head on his chest, "you've been too obvious lately,"

"Just me?" he asked, moving one of his hands to play with a lock of her hair.

"Highly personal texts about us in bed at 8am?" she questioned.

"I was thinking of you," he said, smiling.

"And last week," she pressed on, though he saw her blushing, 'in our living room, with Marti in the hallway, you said that thing about being the exception to every rule," she said.

"I _am_ the exception to every rule," he said, "you know like that one about not blowing off study hall to make out with your stepbrother in the janitors closet?" he finished, smirking.

"No," she said, sounding slightly exasperated, "even you're not the exception to, 'don't say suggestive things to your stepsister slash girlfriend who you are in a secret relationship with while the rest of your family is with in ear shot," she said.

"First of all, you made that one up," he said, 'and second of all, that's pretty funny coming from the woman who threw me onto my bed two weeks ago with Edwin, Marti and Lizzie all the next room- not that I'm complaining," he said resting his chin on top of her head.

"That was different," she defended, and he could hear the pout in her voice.

"How?" he asked.

"I really was mad you," she said.

"How does that make it different?" he asked.

"Well-" she started then stopped, clearly flustered, "nothing was going to happen," she finished.

"Right, because us fighting never leads to anything more. Good thinking," he said, laughing.

"Fine," she sighed, "you win, lets both be more careful then ok?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, "now that we have that settled, there are still 20 more minutes of this period left, what ever will we do with them?" he said in mock confusion.

"Derek-shut up," she said looking up at him.

"Good call," he said, leaning his head down to kiss her again. A kiss that soon turned into her up against the wall, running kisses down his neck (his weakness), and his hands snaking their way up her shirt.

Yes, Derek Venturi was having a very good day.


End file.
